


Contraindicated

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Contraindicated

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
 **Prompt:** Apparition  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** MPreg.  
 **A/N:** Thanks again to my dear slashchat girls, who looked this over for me. :*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Contraindicated

~

“I can’t Apparate,” Harry said.

Ron frowned. “But it’s the easiest way to visit the Burrow.”

Harry flushed. “I know,” he whispered. “It’s just... I shouldn’t Apparate right now.”

“Why not?” Ron persisted. “Ever since your visit to the mediwizard you’ve been... Oh Merlin, something’s wrong, isn’t it? That’s why you want to visit Mum...”

Harry gathered Ron to him. “No, love! It’s nothing bad, it’s just... I can’t Apparate right now.”

“But the only reason would be if you...” Ron’s eyes widened. “We’re pregnant?” he whispered.

Harry smiled. “I knew you’d get it. Let’s go tell your mum, yeah?”

~


End file.
